The Marauders: A Second Generation
by BballStardust41
Summary: In an alternate univers, Harry's parents aren't dead, Peter isn't evil, and everything's different. Now Harry's on his way to Hogwarts where he meets Sirius' daughter, Remus' son and Peter's son. A second generation of Marauders takes shape...


A/N:   
  
Summary: In a parallel universe, Harry's parents aren't dead. Peter was never a traitor, and everything's completely different. Now he's off to Hogwarts for his first year, and meets up with Sirius' daughter, Remus' son, and Peter's son. A second generation of Marauders takes shape.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the original HP characters belong to me however, any made up people you see do.   
  
The Marauders: A Second Generation  
  
"Elisabeth! Elisabeth come back here you've forgotten your trunk!"   
Harry heard chatter coming from all directions on platform nine and three quarters. He supposed this was normal. He turned to face his dad who was carrying his trunk.   
"Dad, I can take it from here." Harry told his father.  
"Alright but wait for your mother and sister. They have Twit."   
Twit was Harry's grey and white owl. His name was short for Nitwit. There was a story behind this. Harry had called Twit a nitwit the day after he had gotten him, as Twit had been chewing on Harry's mini Quidditch models. After that, twit wouldn't answer to anything else. Harry watched impatiently as his redhead mother and even redder-headed sister came through the barrier.   
"Mummy, Twit bit me!" Mari exclaimed.   
"Well, you shouldn't've been poking him with your cray-wands." Mrs. Potter lectured, exasperated at her seven-year-old daughter.  
"Especially the orange one. You know Twit hates the color orange!"   
"Mum. Can't I just have Twit and go?" Harry asked, dragging his trunk a few more feet towards the train.  
"Oh yes, sorry dear. We'll see you at Christmas then?" She asked.  
"Yep." Harry answered.   
Oh no! Here it comes.   
Lily Potter began bawling. Mari jumped back from her mother in surprise.  
"Oh, my little boy's growing up!" She sobbed. James Potter put an arm around his wife's shoulders.   
"I know. I know." He said to her. Then, muttered to Harry, "Hurry, go before she has a heart attack or tries to keep you from going."   
"Thanks dad. Bye mum, bye Mari!" Harry said, and pulled his luggage onto the train. Nearly every compartment was filled, except for the very last one. This one was occupied by a fairly tall girl with long, curly black hair and cheery dark brown eyes, a boy with dusty brown hair and chocolate eyes, and another boy with blondish hair and glassy, blue eyes. None of these people seemed to know each other as they were all seated in different seats and not speaking. Harry sat down in the second seat closest to the front and stared out the window. He watched as the train took off. Then, after lunch, fell asleep. None of the kids in the compartment appeared too friendly, and Harry only exchanged a few words with any of them during lunch.   
Harry was suddenly jerked out of his sleep. He wasn't sure by what at first, but then he saw...  
"I don't have any chocolate frogs. Leave me alone!" The boy with blonde hair yelled at a boy with even blonder hair.   
"If you don't give me the frogs, I'll have to have my friends," He jerked his thumb at two rather thick, to put it nicely, boys, "Have a little "chat" with you."   
Harry knew at once he didn't like the boy with the platinum blonde hair. He stood up.   
"Leave him alone. You can have my chocolate frogs if you like but he hasn't got any." Harry said calmly.  
"Crabbe?" The boy said calmly.  
The larger of the two very large boys moved towards Harry.  
"Crabbe?" The boy with dirty blonde hair asked. "What sort of name is Crabbe?"   
"If you must know our names, that is Vincent Crabbe. He's Gregory Goyle and I am..." He paused for effect, "Draco Malfoy."  
"What are we supposed to gasp or clap or something?" Harry asked.  
The girl with black hair laughed.  
"Draco Malfoy," She stated, "That's even funnier then Crabbe."   
"You're lucky you're a girl, or I'd have to have Crabbe or Goyle beat you up." Draco smirked at her.  
"A girl huh? Oh yes. I must be too weak to fend for myself. Oh, please someone help me! Will you be my knight in shining armor?" She said mockingly. She moved towards the three boys.  
"Wait..." Harry said.  
"Move." The girl said simply. Harry stepped away. He and the other two boys watched in amazement as this girl splendidly beat up Malfoy and his cronies. First, she did this back flip karate thing and took down both Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously. Then, as Draco was about to come up from behind her, she lifted back her left leg and hit him in the... yeah. Draco came crashing down but Goyle regained his senses and started in on her. She started spinning and knocked Goyle right out the compartment door.   
"Get with the 20th century." She muttered, giving Malfoy a shove out the door. She closed the compartment and brushed her hands off on her shirt. Harry gaped at her, then realizing what he was doing, closed his mouth and exchanged a glance with the boy with brown hair.  
"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Wow." The brown haired boy said.  
"Genius!" Said the boy who Malfoy had been giving a hard time. "Thanks." He added.  
"How did you..." Harry trailed off.  
"Well, I've just started kick-boxing,"  
"Just started?" The blonde boy interrupted.  
"Yes, but I'm a three stripe black belt in karate." She answered.  
"Wow." Harry said again, brushing his bangs off his scar-less forehead.   
"So. What're ya'll named?" She asked, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder and sitting back down. Harry realized that she had an American southern accent. He had heard it in an old western movie once. The boys all moved and sat around her.  
"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.  
"Matthew Lupin. Everyone calls me Matt." That was the brown haired boy.  
"John Pettigrew." The smaller boy said.  
"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Elisabeth Black. I've got a ton of nicknames. Pick whatever you like. There's Elli, Lissa, Bethie, El, Isa, or Beth. If none of those suit you, make one up!"   
This was definitely the oddest girl Harry had ever met.  
"Wait... Elisabeth Black. Is your dad named Sirius?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" She replied.  
"Your dad's my godfather." Harry answered.  
"Oh. You're that Harry Potter?" She asked.  
"Nice to finally meet you." He said.  
"We've met once before. Don't you remember when we were two, you came to visit us in Texas?" She asked.  
"Um... not really." Harry said.  
"So what house do you want to be in?" Matt asked.  
"I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." Elisabeth answered.  
"Definitely Gryffindor." Harry said.  
"I second that." Answered Matt.  
"Actually I don't particularly mind which house I'm in." John answered.  
"You mean you wouldn't mind being in Slytherin?" Matt asked.  
"Hm... I don't know. I believe if it's meant to be, it's meant to be." John answered. This kid was almost as strange as Elisabeth. Matt and Harry exchanged a look that meant, this kid's out of his mind.  
"I saw that!" John said.  
Then, Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. His face turned red in embarrassment.  
"Hungry are we?" Elisabeth asked.  
"I've got some chocolate frogs." John answered.  
"So you do have chocolate frogs!" Elisabeth yelled in disbelief.  
"Yes, but no way was I giving them to Malfoy." He answered and started rummaging through his trunk. He tossed one to Harry.  
"Thanks." Harry answered, unwrapping it.  
"Morwin Windersew." He stated.  
"Wow, she's really rare!" Matt exclaimed. "Let me have one." He told John. John, whose mouth was already full with a chocolate frog, tossed one to Matt and one to Elisabeth.  
"You got Dumbledore? I have twenty of those." Elisabeth said, and then looked at her card.  
"I don't believe it!" She squealed. "I've gotten Poppingtee!" She exclaimed.  
"No way!" Harry said.  
"Look!" She showed him her card. A pictured of Howard Poppingtee stared Harry in the face. There were only three known Poppingtee cards in the world and now Elisabeth was the proud owner of the fourth.  
"That's not fair. That was my frog." John said, looking very frustrated.  
"Well I opened it and plus, you know perfectly well that the card doesn't depend on the frog it depends on the person opening it. If you had opened it you probably would've gotten Knowells or something." She told him. He smirked at her.  
"That must be worth at least fifty galleons!" Matt said. Elisabeth smiled at her new Poppingtee card.  
"Here. Wrap him in this." Harry handed her some plastic from the bag his sandwich had been in. "That way it won't be smudged." He added  
"Kids, we're going to be at Hogwarts in five minutes." The lady with the food cart poked her head into the door.  
"Thank you." Elisabeth said.  
"We'd better get changed." John said.  
"You three out while I get changed." She told them.  
"Do we have to leave?" Matt asked. "I mean we really wouldn't mind."  
"OUT!" She yelled.  
"No need to scream." Harry told her, laughing as he exited the compartment.  
Ten minutes later, He, John, Matt, an Elisabeth were standing outside in the freezing weather.  
"Isn't it unusually cold for this time of year?" Harry asked.  
"I'd say so." Answered John, wrapping his cloak around himself.  
Just then it begun raining. A boy with flaming red hair and freckles stumbled into Harry.  
"Sorry about that." He mumbled.  
"Don't worry about it." Harry answered, and then watched the boy climb into the nearest boat. Hadn't he seen that boy somewhere before? No it was probably just his imagination.  
"Harry come on." Elisabeth said, giving Harry a shove into their boat.  
"Arrgh!" Harry grumbled.  
"Oh quit complaining." She said climbing in after him.  
"Now we're off to be sorted!" Matt exclaimed.  
Now we're off to be sorted. 


End file.
